To Kiss a Fool
by Fred-Weasley-Isn't-Dead
Summary: Whenever Tonks' nose itched, her father would tell her that she would either get into a fight or kiss a fool. Tonks just rolled her eyes at the superstition. But does it hold any truth? Tonks thinks it does.


Nymphadora Tonks sighed as she glared down at her feet as she walked home from the Order of the Phoenix meeting in the storming rain. Her hair was an unusual, colorless shade, much like that of Peter Pettigrew. Her locks were bland. That was never a good thing. When Tonks was happy, her hair would be its signature, trademark bubblegum pink. She didn't know why she was walking, when she could've Apparated or used the Floo. Walking gave her more time to herself, she supposed. She figured he wouldn't be there considering the full moon was only two days ago, but it couldn't have been too rough on him since he was at the meeting.

Tonks sighed again and scratched her nose, her mind instantly going to the Muggle superstition her father told her. _'When your nose itches, you'll either get into a fight or kiss a fool.'_ She normally just giggled at her father or rolled her eyes before continuing what she was doing. Now she was starting to question her father when she heard footsteps sloshing behind in the high water. Turning ever so carefully, she _was_ Tonks, after all, she squinted her eyes and saw Remus Lupin jogging after her, a green umbrella clutched tightly in his hand as the wind attempted to revolve it upside down. She suppressed a groan and turned back around.

"Hey Nymphadora." He smiled brightly, testing the waters, waiting to see if she reprimanded him for his use of her full name as her as he fell in step behind her. If she scolded him, she was over her almost school-girlish crush on him. After all, he could be her teacher.

"Hullo, Lupin," she responded glumly, still watching the pavement beneath her feet. Remus sighed and realized she was nowhere near over him. Tonks would normally greet him warmly with "_Wotcher_" and use his first name. Not once had she ever called him Lupin, until now, that is. And she never, ever, _ever_ let anyone get away with calling her by her first name. This was bad.

"You're wet," hhe stated obviously. Tonks' hair turned red and her cheeks flared for just a second before Remus comprehended that his words could have two meanings. "No, n-I-I didn't mean it-"

"I know how you meant it Lupin." She shoved her hands deeper into her coat pocket. Remus rubbed the back of his head. If he ignored her, she would get the message, but he liked having her in his life far too much to cut off all contact with her.

"Do you want to come under the umbrella?" He asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"_And stand very close to him."_ Tonks would like nothing more than to be in his bubble. "No, thank you." Her voice was about as sharp as a circle.

"How about an Impervious charm?" Remus tried again.

"Is there something you want Lupin?" she snapped, although she sounded bored.

"I want you to become the Tonks we all know and love." "_Damn. Wrong choice of words." _He cursed inwardly, afraid encouraging her.

Tonks spun on her heel, losing her balance for just a second. Remus, used to her clumsy ways, shot a hand out instinctively and caught her arm. "You know what _I_ want, Remus?" He didn't say anything. Nothing to egg her on, nothing to piss her off. "You," she whispered, standing up on her tippy-toes and trying to connect his lips with hers.

Remus quickly removed his hand and pushed her down until she was on solid ground again, his eyes telling her a firm "_No."_ Tonks sighed and continued on her way, almost to her house now. Remus walked with her in silence, attempting to put her under the umbrella several times until she ran ahead to her house, leaving Remus behind. He sighed and chased after her, the bottom of his pants soaking wet. He found her sitting on the old-fashioned swing under the wooden awning that covered the entire porch, her eyes watery and her legs drawn up to her chest. Remus sighed and pulled his umbrella down, setting it lightly on the side of the house. He sat next to her, rubbing the stubble on his cheeks and chin.

"Tonks,"he started, putting a hand on her arm.

"Tell me why," he demanded, looking in the direction opposite him. Her voice cracked. Remus let out a breath. He could never stand it when girls cried.

"Must we go through this again? I'm too old, too poor, too-"

"No," she cut him off. "Give me real reasons. Not those bullshit ones you use every time." She whipped her head around, her eyes red and ablaze. "I want you to tell me you don't feel for me. Tell me that and I'll leave you alone," se whispered, a tear trailing down her cheek.

Remus took a deep breath. "I feel absolutely nothing for you. I'm sorry," he managed. He was a good liar. His past made damn sure of that.

Tonks' tolerance for holding back tears broke and she full out cried, throwing herself off the swing and in to her house, slamming the door behind her tightly. Remus waited twenty seconds then followed her inside, listening for her sobs. He trailed her sniffles to her bedroom, the door to which she was too distraught to lock. He opened it gently, slipping inside, shutting it and standing in front of it. He knew her well enough to know she would try to evade the ' head snapped up and she glared at him but it didn't have a very intimidating effect when paired with sobs coming out of her mouth and rubbing a tissue against her nose.

It had even less of an affect against a werewolf. As expected, she tried with all her might to push him aside from the door, which included slapping him until he moved away to defend himself. He didn't. What he did was grab her wrist tightly and held her fast. She struggled against him but he just took her petite wrist in one hand and used the thumb of his other to wipe away the tears from cheek. He took advantage of her momentary stunned mind and kissed her forehead. Tonks pulled her wrist back and put her hands around his neck, pulling him down to her level and kissing him square on the lips. In that moment he gave up trying to keep everything in balance, trying to make sure that nothing of his kind would hurt her. After all, he was the reason she was crying and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the bed. Remus sat down and put her on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"My dad would tell me that when your nose itches, you'll either get into a fight or kiss a fool."

"Is that what happened? Why I felt the sudden urge to kiss you?" Remus smirked.

"Let's find out." Tonks scratched her nose and blinked up at him. Remus tilted her head up and kissed her forehead, nose before reaching her lips and pressing his to hers for a full three minutes. Tonks, who had a long day, yawned and pulled away, leaning into him.

Remus chucked quietly and kissed the top of her head. "Sleep now, love. I'll still be here tomorrow."

Tonks smiled a bit and closed her eyes before whispering, "I love you, Remus."


End file.
